We proudly present
by Marauderfriends
Summary: Biographie, einmal anders. Die guten Marauders beschreiben ihre Autorinnen.


_**A/N:** Wolltet ihr schon immer mal wissen, wer so hinter diesem ganzen Marauderfriends-Gefasel steckt? Und normale Bios sind euch zu langweilig? Kein Problem. Das kommt nämlich dabei heraus, wenn man drei sehr süße Kerle darum bittet, ihre FF-Autorinnen vorzustellen. James? Remus? Sirius? Bereit? Dann kann es ja losgehen._

_Aber vorher noch ein bisschen Werbung in eigener Sache: da uns der nicht funktionierende Alert dieser Seite so nervt, würden wir gerne einen Eigenen entwickeln. Wer also von uns noch nicht die Nase voll hat und über Updates informiert werden möchte, schickt uns bitte seine Mail-Adresse (am besten über Private Messages, damit sie nicht jeder sieht). Dann gibt es bei Updates eine Rundmail.

* * *

_

_**Special Thanks to:** der wunderbaren FF-Autorin Textehexe. Sie hat mich mit ihrem Livejournal erst auf diese Idee gebracht. Schau´ mal rein, Adresse findet ihr in ihrer Bio. Mir hat es so manchen Abend versüßt! Und jetzt … legt los, Jungs! Ihr habt das Wort!

* * *

_

**We proudly present ... the Marauderfriends**

**_Remus:_ **Hallo, ihr Lieben. Mein Name ist Remus John Lupin, ich bin 46 Jahre alt und schon ziemlich lange ein Werwolf. Was euch aber hoffentlich nicht zu sehr erschreckt! Alle Rechte an mir gehören J. K. Rowling, die mich erfunden hat, und sind nur ausgeborgt. Geld hierfür gibt es nicht und ich kann es genauso wie meine Autorinnen hier kaum buchstabieren. Und man erwartet jetzt von mir, dass ich die Vorstellung einer dieser wunderbaren Wesen hier übernehme, die diese Seite führen und sich „Marauderfriends" nennen. Tja, ähm … ich weiß nicht so recht, wo ich anfangen soll …

**_Sirius:_** Mir hat mal ein weiser Wolf gesagt, dass man immer am besten am Anfang beginnt …

**_Remus:_** Spar Dir Deine dummen Sprüche, Pads. Dieser weise Wolf weiß selbst, was er mal gesagt hat. Aber wie fasst man einen ganzen Menschen in ein bisschen Text?

**_Sirius:_** Hör mit dem philosophieren auf, Junge. Oder muss ich Heidis Vorstellung übernehmen? Bine will schließlich auch noch dran.

**_Remus:_** Jaja, schon gut. Chrm … also, Heidi ist …

**_James:_** Wundervoll? Atemberaubend? Knie erweichend?

**_Remus:_** WIE BITTE?

**_Sirius:_** Keine Zwischenrufe, Prongs! Immerhin ist das seine Sache! Und Du bist außerdem schon längst unter der Haube! Wenn Lily das hört …

**_James: _**Ich weiß, ich weiß! Und tot bin ich auch noch. Ich spreche aus der Gruft zu euch! Uaaaauaaaahhh! So eine Verschwendung!

**_Sirius:_** Das war kein Stück gruselig, Junge …

**_James:_** Entschuldige. Mit Deinen Auftritten als wandelnder Zombie nach einer Flasche Feuerwhiskey kann ich es natürlich nicht aufnehmen. Ich ziehe meinen nicht vorhandenen Hut vor dem Meister des Grauens!

**_Sirius:_** Geh´ und strick weiter Babysöckchen, Daddy! Ob Du willst oder nicht, Deine Casanova-Zeiten sind vorbei!

**_James:_** Trotzdem kann ich eine schöne Frau doch wahrnehmen! Wenn sie schon mal da ist!

**_Sirius:_** Stimmt. … … … … ähm … sag´ mal, wo ist eigentlich Moony, Prongs?

**_James_:** Keine Ahnung. Sieht sich suchend um. Da drüben. Hat er allen Ernstes ein Buch in der Hand??? Ich dachte, hier ginge es um Wichtigeres!

**_Remus:_** Ich wollte nur warten, bis ihr mit euren Macho-Spielchen fertig seid. Und da das erfahrungsgemäß dauern kann … Die Sache mit dem toten Helden hat mich wieder an diesen wunderbaren Monolog aus Hamlet erinnert. Ihr wisst schon: Sein oder nicht sein …

**_James:_** Merlin! Da ist es wieder! Shakespeare! HILFE! Pads, tu´ doch was!

**_Sirius (sucht hektisch nach etwas Hilfreichem!):_** Okay, warte … setzt´ mich nicht unter Druck, Prongs … jaja Moony. Ob´s edler im Gemüt, blabla.

_**Remus (völlig versunken):** _Ob´s edler im Gemüt, die Pfeil und Schleudern des wütenden Geschicks erdulden oder, sich waffnend gegen eine See von Plagen, durch Widerstand sie enden? Sterben - schlafen …

**_Sirius:_** Yep, gleich will ich auch sterben! Und Schlaf bräuchte ich auch. Immer diese Partys … HA, da ist es ja endlich! Moony-Loony! Schau´ mal her! Wer ist das? Hält ein Foto hoch!

**_Remus:_** Heidi!

**_Sirius:_** Richtig! Also, könntest Du jetzt BITTE Hamlet Kotelett sein lassen und auf den Punkt kommen?

**_James:_** Lacht sich schlapp!

**_Remus:_** Du bist ein echter Banause, Pads! Aber na gut. Ich will mein Bestes versuchen, so kurz nach dem Mond. Weißt Du, lyrisch sein erfordert nämlich ganz viel …

**_Sirius und James im Chor:_** SCHEIß AUF LYRIK! BESCHREIB´ SIE ENDLICH!

**_Remus:_** Schon gut! Merlin! Also: Heidi … ähm … okay, das ist kindisch. Ich schaffe das auch ohne Stottern. Sie heißt mit Nachnamen Langer, ist – darf ich ihr Alter eigentlich verraten, Frauen sind doch angeblich so eigen?! – na ja, sie ist 38 Jahre und die freundlichste und beste FF-Autorin, die ich kenne! Jawohl! Sie hat mich aus diesem Schattendasein meiner Erfinderin JKR herausgetippt und mich zu – na ja, sagen wir, dank ihr bin ich kein klappriger, alter Mittvierziger mehr. Denn meine Lieblingsautorin im weltweiten FF-Netz lässt mich auch mal glücklich sein. Sie hat generell eine Schwäche für verwahrloste Tiere und …

**_Sirius:_** … ihr Herz schlägt besonders für arme Wolfis mit Resozialisierungsproblemen. Du redest und redest hier.

**_Remus:_** Ich wäre schon längst fertig, wenn Du mich AUSreden lassen würdest. Böser Hund!

**_Sirius:_** Winsel!

**_Remus:_** Wo war ich? Ach ja: Heidi hat außerdem drei Kinder und ist ansonsten eine lustige Witwe! Kein Ehemann, den ich umgehen muss, Pads! Ätsch! Ich mag ihre Haare, ihre Augen, ihr Lächeln … oh, und ganz besonders, wie sie riecht!

**_James (ganz leise):_** Gleich sabbert er …

**_Remus:_** Ist ja gut, ich behalt´s für mich. Da tut man das, was von einem verlangt wird … Zurück zum Thema: Sie hat jetzt mittlerweile schon eine ganze Trilogie über uns geschrieben – warum sie damals mit Dir als Hauptfigur angefangen hat, Sirius, ist mir bis heute ein Rätsel …

**_Sirius: _**Sie liebt mich eben wie alle Frauen. Wie sollte das arme Wesen auch nicht?

**_Remus:_** Aber mich liebt sie mehr!

**_Sirius:_** Auf diese schüchterne, etwas peinliche, vollkommen asexuelle Art, vielleicht.

**_Remus:_** Schüchtern und Asexuell??? Guter Witz! Du hast ihre Sabberstories wohl noch nicht gelesen, was? Da vernascht sie mich ständig, jawohl!

**_Sirius:_** Natürlich hab´ ich das! Aber ich übe die Sache praktisch aus und rahme mir die Geschichten nicht ein, Moon!

**_Remus (wird ganz rot!):_** Das hab´ ich nur einmal gemacht!

**_Sirius:_** Ich glaube es war die Stelle, als sie sich über den umfang Deines nicht ganz so magischen Zauberstabs …

**_Remus:_** SILENCIO!

**_Sirius:_** … … … … … …

**_James:_** Jetzt bin ich neugierig! Lasst mich auch mal lesen! Wenn sie so ein böses Mädchen ist, könnte das spannend sein.

**_Remus: _**Später! Meine Güte, ihr zwei seid schlimmer als all meine ehemaligen VgddK-Klassen zusammen!

**James:** Jaja. Wir waren schon immer der Tod eines jeden Lehrers. Grinst ganz stolz und schnappt sich ungefragt die PC-Tastatur!

**_Remus:_** Wo war ich? Irgendwie frage ich das heute viel zu oft, oder? Ach ja, Trilogien. Sie heißen „Back to life", „Wolfsbraut" und „Das Schwert der Druiden". Außerdem gehört noch „Arithmantik und Mondschein" zu ihren Werken, allerdings hat sie diese Geschichte nicht beendet. Bis jetzt zumindest. Schade … ich mochte ihre Professor Vector.

**_Sirius:_** Verzieht angeekelt das Gesicht!

**_Remus: _**Ich sagte IHRE Professor Vector. Nicht die Echte! Übrigens, so langsam bekomme ich Kopfschmerzen. Reibt sich die Schläfen! Okay, hier unter diesem Link findet ihr all ihre Geschichten zum Durchlesen. http://europe. Alle werden wohl kaum hier veröffentlich werden. … Hab´ ich jetzt alles, Pads?

**Sirius:** … … … … … …

**Remus:** Oh richtig, ich vergaß: Enervate!

**Sirius:** Na endlich! Wie kannst Du es wagen, der weiblichen Erdbevölkerung meine herrliche Stimme vorzuenthalten?

**Remus (nuschelt):** Eingebildeter Fatzke.

**Sirius:** Was sagst Du?

**Remus:** Nix. Beantworte endlich meine Frage!

**Sirius:** Nee, das war´s, glaube ich. Und jetzt bin ich endlich dran!

**James (etwas brummig):** Wieso komme ich eigentlich nie in diesen Sabberstories vor?

**Remus: (**brummelt etwas davon in sich hinein, dass Nekrophilie wohl nicht Heidis Ding sei, besonders da sie doch in besagten Stories einen sehr potenten Werwolf zur Verfügung habe)

**James:** Wie bitte? Hast Du was gesagt, Moony?

**Remus (rot werdend):** Nein, nichts, Prongs. (hüstelt angestrengt) Ähem … Tja, Pads, dann leg mal los. Immerhin wollen unsere Leser ja auch etwas über Bine wissen!

**Sirius (schwärmerisch):** Sie heißt Sabine Welter, ist 26 Jahre alt und teuflisch sexy…

**James:** Aha, und was noch?

**Sirius:** Klappe, Prongs! Unterbrich mich bitte nicht ständig. Wir reden hier von der Traumfrau schlechthin, da ist schon etwas Konzentration angesagt! Immerhin muss meine Beschreibung ihr ja auch gerecht werden.

**James: **Traumfrau? kichert belustigt in sich hinein Wenn ich das Lily erzähle! Sirius Black, der Schwarm aller Frauen zwischen 10 und 100 hat endlich seine Meisterin gefunden!

**Sirius (guckt beleidigt):** Und das sagt ausgerechnet der Kerl, der beinahe direkt von der Schulbank an den Altar und ins Ehebett gehüpft ist! ‚Meisterin gefunden', ha! Das trifft ja wohl eher auf Dich zu, mein Lieber. Und außerdem - was machst Du hier eigentlich? Hat Lily Dir überhaupt so lange Ausgang aus der Gruft gegeben?

**James:** Ich glaube, ihr ist es ganz Recht, wenn ich bei euch zwei Chaoten ab und zu nach dem Rechten sehe. Immerhin haben wir bei unserem Tod unseren unschuldigen, unverdorbenen Sohn in eurer Obhut gelassen…

**Remus:** Ein Chaot, bitte sehr. Du wirst mich doch wohl nicht mit diesem ewigen Teenager in einen Topf werfen wollen, Prongs? Ich brauche bestimmt kein sexy Frauchen, das mich an die Leine nimmt, weil man mich ohne nicht unter die Leute lassen kann, und das die Millionen Macho-Markierungspfützen weg wischt, die ich überall hinterlasse, weil mein übertriebiges Ego mich sogar in meiner Animagusgestalt daran hindert, meinen Hinterfuß mal wieder auf den Boden zu bekommen.

**James:** Bekommt einen Lachanfall, an dem ein Lebender hundertpro erstickt wäre

**Remus (ebenfalls kichernd):** Aber zurück zum Thema; ich glaube, unser ewiges Kind hier wollte eben seine Traumfrau beschreiben…

**Sirius (verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und schmollt):** Ich werde überhaupt nichts mehr sagen und auch niemanden beschreiben, wenn ein Sargbewohner und ein verlauster Wolf sich nicht endlich mal zusammenreißen! Jawohl!

**Remus (Schultern zuckend):** Okay, dann werde ich wohl das Reden übernehmen müssen. Da Sirius sich ja gerade selbst einem Silencio unterzogen hat … Außerdem kann ich Bine sicher viel besser beschreiben, als er. Immerhin bin ich ja Professor…

**James (lehnt sich mit verschränkten Armen zurück):** Na, dann mal los, Moony! Immerhin warte ich hier schon eine ganze Weile. Und entgegen anders lautenden Gerüchten, hat auch ein Toter nicht alle Zeit der Welt. Wenn ich nicht pünktlich in meinem Sarg zurück bin, lässt Lily mich vermutlich eine Woche lang vor dem verdammten Grabstein schlafen.

**Remus:** Okay, okay. Ich fange ja schon an. Also Bine ist…

**Sirius:** Untersteh' Dich, Remus John Lupin! Bleib Du gefälligst bei Deiner Heidi, da hast Du genug zu tun! Du würdest ganz sicher nicht die passenden Worte finden, um Bines Einzigartigkeit gebührend zu würdigen!

**Remus:** Einzigartig ist sie, das stimmt! Welche Frau würde denn einfach so einen anderen heiraten, wenn ihr ein Sirius Black zu Füßen läge?

**James (laut lachend):** Eine Frau mit Verstand?

**Sirius (zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor):** Verräter!

**Remus (den Einwurf ignorierend):** Den hat sie definitiv. Sie ist nämlich so was wie eine Heilerin. Sie kümmert sich um das Wohlergehen junger Mütter und ihrer Babys. Allerdings kann selbst sie bei übertriebigen Rüden keine Wunder vollbringen. Und sie kennt wohl ihre Grenzen, wie die Heirat beweist…

**Sirius:** Ja, ja. Streu ruhig Salz in die Wunde…

**James:** Seit wann trägt Sirius auf dem Schlachtfeld der Liebe Wunden davon?

**Remus:** Seit Bine! Sie ist Klasse!

**Sirius:** Sofort aufhören, alle beide! Das ist nicht lustig! Da finde ich endlich die Frau meiner Träume, eine Fanfiction-Autorin, die mich aus der Schattenwelt hinter dem Torbogen befreit und mir endlich nach all den Jahren der Gefangenschaft und des Versteckens wieder etwas schenkt, das den Ausdruck ‚Leben' verdient … und sie heiratet einen Muggel. Aber wenigstens kann ich mich mit dem Wissen trösten, dass sie mich dennoch über alles liebt! Und wer das nicht glaubt, der kann es unter: http://europe. nachlesen, jawohl! Denn auch sie hat eine wundervolle Trilogie verfasst – und ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum sie nach solchen tollen Geschichten wie „Harry Potter und das letzte Gefecht" und „Anfänge" einen Teil davon, nämlich „Liebe durch Raum und Zeit" an einen nervenden, besserwisserischen Werwolf verschwendet hat! Und ihre erotischen Stories erst …

**James (wie besessen auf die Tastatur einhämmernd):** Das muss ich lesen!

**Remus:** Hältst Du das für eine gute Idee, Prongs? Es ist schon ziemlich spät. Lily könnte…

**James (nach einem Blick auf die zwölfzeigrige Uhr hektisch):** Um Merlins Willen, wie doch die Zeit vergeht! VERDAMMT! Ich muss, Leute. Ihr wisst, der Grabstein…

**Sirius (mit schallendem Lachen):** Siehst du? So was passiert mir nicht!

* * *

_Damit sollte alles gesagt sein. Ihr entschuldigt mich? Ich gehe Padfoot knutschen! Achtung, mein geliebtes Wauzi, ich komme! _


End file.
